Getaway
by Sirius'Vixen
Summary: Relena is stressed and finally gets time for a vaction. and what more could she want? big retreat, ocean, and a certain exgundam pilot. bad at summaries! R&R! OneShot!


Hello! So here is a Gundam Wing Fic for ya'll! Ok so this is major fluff and some OOC on the Heero part but I think it is really sweet and I hope you all think so to! I was feeling mushy and decided that I wanted fluffy goodness and HAHA! Here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, not much more I can say on that topic!

On with the story…

….Getaway….

Relena felt the smile tug at the corner of her lips as she placed the last folder on the left side of her desk. It might have been an old and somewhat stupid habit but moving the finished work to the other side of her desk when it was done was just a great way to push herself so she got everything done. And now she was off the clock, for one long, glorious month. Nothing to check over, no speeches and best of all no press. She brushed her fingers over the necklace she wore and the smile now spread over her face lighting her eyes. One month.

She packed her briefcase and headed straight for the large doors of her office. And stopped mid step, as her bodyguard was leaning over her sectary's desk and showing her just how talented him mouth was. She watched and saw that Hilde noticed her first and Relena nearly fell over laughing as the small dark hair woman push the man clear over the desk and on to the floor. Hilde had been her secretary for nearly four years now and when ever Duo was assigned to her, which happened every so often, something like this happened. She had gotten use to the scenes. Not that she minded, she was more then ecstatic for the pair, and at least someone could show their feelings so openly. Secretly, she might have even envied the two lovers. Duo looked quickly around and as his eyes fell on her, that grin spread over his handsome features. He flicked his long braid over his shoulder and moved gracefully to his feet. It wasn't something you would have expected from him but what could you do, looks were often deceiving after all. She should know that better then most.

"Oh, hey there 'Lena. You done so soon? It's barely two." He informed her with a quick glace at the watch he wore. It was clear that he wanted more time with Hilde, and there was a small pout in his voice. She couldn't hold back the laugh and gave them a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, Duo. You can stay, I'm just going home before my brother comes, then I'm off and then so are you, and you too Hilde. I think it will be fine if you skip taking me home." She told him, thinking he would jump at being able to be with his girl.

"Oh, that's just mean. You know I can't do that even if I so desperately want to. I can think of at least twenty people who would have my neck, and not to mention _other_ parts of me." He said the last bit with a gulp and she watched as he shielded himself at just the thought. She felt bad about making him leave, but she knew that he was right.

"Then Hilde you should just come with us. So then you two can just go off after that." Both of them visibly perked up at the idea.

"Just give me a minute to make sure everything is in order, then I'll be good to go. Relena, you put all the marked files on your desk, right? The aid will be in first thing in the morning, so better make sure their where he can find them." She said everything while straightening her desk.

"Yes, mother. Now if we could move on, I'm off for sun, sand, and rest." She practically pushed the two into the elevators, but as the doors closed the air filled with laughter, and they all just relaxed. They rarely got the chance to act young and full of life these days.

The ride home was more amusing then usual, and with Duo the rides were always interesting to say the least, but with Hilde he tried to show off more and in the end just made a bigger fool of himself. Relena felt herself shrink into the background and just watched the happy couple. That's what she longed for, that companionship in the open, that simple ease of holding hands with others around. She started wondering about just what she was going to do about that urge but the door opened and she moved out quickly giving Hilde a fierce hug and letting Duo place a soft kiss on her brow.

"Be safe, ok? And if you get lonely, just come back and we can hide you at our place so the old farts, oh, excuse me, respected officials of the ESUN can't find you…" Duo's words made her laugh as he always did, but she knew he was serious, well at least with the be safe part.

She moved fluidly through her home, making sure things were in order, ready for it's mistress to be gone for so long. After she had inspected everything from the plush grand room to the expansive kitchen, she moved up the stairs to her room. Her bags were packed and neatly next to the door. Her eyes swept the room and noted the light maple furniture with the soft lilac on the walls. It was such a famine room, and it made her so happy. Here she could be soft, and even on occasion, weak and breakable. She knew she couldn't be those things in the eyes of everyone out in the world.

She heard the door open and close downstairs and reeled her mind back. It was wondering every where today and she wasn't quite sure it was just the fact that she was on vacation.

To her surprise, it wasn't her brother that stood in the hall as she looked over the railing, but Quatre. His white blonde locks fell softly over quiet eyes and she knew just the look of him could send girls groveling at his feet. Yet even though it was true, Relena had never seen him in that light. (Maybe because she liked her men dark and dangerous.) And dark and dangerous was one thing that the Winner heir was not, and besides he had found a girl that he could heal, a girl that he could love and who loved him deeply. Even though the two were never together in public, those close to them knew just how they both felt. Dorothy had let it spill last time Relena had seen her that Quatre had even proposed. The two had gone completely insane over tea with talk of a wedding and the ring.

Relena felt her hand move over the chain on her neck once again. A wedding…she shook her head and, after flashing a quick smile to the man below she moved back to grab the bags from her room.

-------------

"I must say, Miss Relena, you pack very light." Quatre informed her as he pulled the simple black duffle and briefcase from the trunk of the car. The buzz of people filled the air, as the flight terminal was jammed with travelers, whether arriving or leaving.

"What's the point of taking things you aren't going to need?" she said simply.

"That sounds like something that Heero would say." He told her with a smile. She smiled back, suddenly wondering what he knew. There was a knowing look in the depths of his eyes but she didn't want to look into it, she just wanted to be on her way. As her time came to go she said her goodbyes and wrapped her arms around him in a simple sibling hug. She was so glad to have him, whether he knew or not, just to have someone like him around her.

"I'd say be safe but we both know that you couldn't be safer." He whispered as he released her and moved out through the crowd.

Oh yes, he knew exactly what she was up to.

----------

The shuttle ride was quite and private. Even though she didn't really enjoy using her money it was nice to be all by herself on the short flight. As it touched down she felt a great knot pull in her gut, and her heart leap in her chest.

She moved quickly through the terminal. A few heads turned her way, but shook it off rather quickly. No that couldn't be the VFM, she could all but hear them thinking. It was so easy to go in public because everyone second guessed themselves on what they saw. She got her car and seemed to be out and free in a matter of minutes from landing. Her security had swept and cleared a room for her at an inn on the coast, but that's not where she was going.

She drove down the coast, watching the water hit the sand and as less and less people inhabited the crystal water. To one side of the car ocean spread out for miles and to the other, hills of lush grass and roaming flowers. After just moving through endless serene landscape she pulled up to the giant house by the shore.

The expansive grounds were well kept, and the mansion was a light, sun-kissed yellow, with cream trim. It looked to be out of some dream, with the simple grace of the ocean in the back round. She was quick to get her things and to go inside.

----------

As the sun began to set Relena watched it from the balcony of the room she had chosen. It wasn't the largest room she had found in her exploration of the grounds but it was the one with the best view. It sat in the middle of the second floor at the back of the house so it faced the wide expanse of ocean. The soft hush of the waves and the breeze moving over her face made her feel like she could truly relax. Her fingers moved again to the chain that hung from her neck. She sighed and let her eyes close, as she leaned into the railing of polished stone.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as two strong arms with long fingered hands wrapped around her waist from behind.

"You shouldn't leave yourself so open out here, Relena." The voice was like smoke, smooth, hot, and a little dangerous. Every muscle in her relaxed as the sent of him hit her. He wore a smooth cologne, but she could still smell the wildness that was him. He had once told her that he was a monster but he felt like a god as he pulled her away from the edge and into him.

Who would have ever thought that Heero Yuy would enjoy just holding another person in such a way.

She turned in his arms, and looked up into his face. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face as she looked into those deep eyes. At one point she couldn't see anything from those eyes but now she had learned how to see into him. That, and he now let her in without any other thought. A soft smile moved to his lips as well as they stared at each other. It had been about four months since they had been this close to each other and both were reveling in the contact. Slowly he lowered his head and his lips brushed softly over hers.

It was a kiss of love that was rare and true, and it sent shivers of pure joy down Relena's spine. Her fingers gathered the front of his plain dress shirt in her hands. Oh yes she had missed this more then anything, just the feel of his long lean body flushed up against her. She didn't open her eyes as his lips left hers but simple buried her head into the crook of his neck.

" I missed this…I missed you, Heero." She murmured softly and she suddenly felt the loneliness that had been plaguing her since she had left him, and that on top of the exhaustion of long night, catching up with her. She felt the pull as his arms tightened around her and she couldn't do much to stifle the yawn that so badly wanted to escape her.

"You've been over working yourself again." He whispered into her ears, his voice a soothing lullaby to her tired system. In a swift move that she barely felt, he had swept her up and into his arms, cradling her against him. She just snuggled closer to him, but didn't let sleep take her yet. She didn't want to sleep, didn't want to waste the precious time that they had, but her mind was starting to leave her. She knew he had stepped through the open door into the room when the light breeze that had been pulling at her hair died down nearly immediately.

He moved smoothly over to the bed and managed to pull down the covers with her still in his arms. He laid them both down onto the plush surface and began running his artistly long fingers through her hair as she moved so that she was pressed against his side using his arm as a cushion. They had figured out long ago that Relena usually slept on her side while Heero preferred his back and how they fit best together, which had been amazingly easy.

"I don't want to sleep… I want to be with you…" her voice came out at what might have been considered a mix between a child's pout and sleep-talking. Heero chuckled because even as she said it she moved closer, placing her hand on his chest, and her breathing evened off and into sleep.

Oh yes, he had missed the feel of his angel, for that's truly what this young woman was, snuggled against him as she slept. Her hair was like soft silk in his hands and she looked perfect with the soft light from the mix of sunset and moonlight through the open doors. Now he knew she was safe, because he would never let anything happen to the only reason he had to live.

With the smell and feel of her so close, he let himself drift after her into sleep.

----------

As the sun rose into the sky, Relena blinked the sleep from her eyes. She leaned up slowly as not to disturb the sleeping ex-pilot that she shared the bed with. Not being able to stop herself, Relena found herself staring into his face. He looked so peaceful as he slept, truly slept. All the tension and training hadn't changed that when he really let himself go he was actually a rather deep sleeper.

She began thinking about how they had started this. It had been a meeting here, a lunch there, maybe a dinner tossed into the mix for a long time before they had even thought of sharing their bodies. That had been nearly four years ago now, she realized with a start.

Suddenly the chain that she wore seemed heavy and she shifted herself up to a sitting position as she tried to find the clasp of the long chain. She began to murmur to herself in annoyance as her slim fingers fumbles with the clasp. Fingers brushed hers away and Heero undid the obnoxious clasp in a matter of maybe a second and a half. She pulled the chain down and turned to face him once again.

She slid the ring from the line and looked up at him, smiling gorgeously. He took the ring he had given her two years earlier and slipped it back onto her finger. The band was a plain silver which surprisingly suited her in every way.

"I keep it with me always, especially if I can't have you at the same time. And I see you do as well." She laughed lightly as she pulled the silver chain from under his wrinkled shirt. She slipped it off with the same grace that he had hers and placed it on his finger. Then she brought his palm to her lips, skimming them from the back of the band to the pulse in his wrist.

He cupped the side of her face and moved her lips away from his hands and brought them to his own. There was no urgency in the teasing of lips, just love and ease. Slowly, tortuously, he deepened the kiss, coxing her to open herself to him. She did without a second thought.

They found each other again as the sun stained the sky light pinks and oranges as early morning broke. Hearts raced with the heat and pleasure that love brings shared, and the knowledge that they could just be two people in love at the moment not the 'Dove of Peace' or the 'Perfect Soldier'.

As calm came to them as they caught their breath, Relena held Heero's face in her hands and just smiled at him. Here was the man she had promised herself to and he had done the same to her. And even if they couldn't show the world that they had, they could share this time with each other without the world needing to be involved. As she looked at him she knew that she would tell the world soon and they would have to deal with it because she couldn't live like this anymore, sneaking around like they were doing something wrong. She was brought back to her now when he grabbed one of her hands and simply pressed soft lips into her palm.

"You know that I love you more then life, right Relena?"

"I know, and I think it's about time that the world did as well. I want to be with you more then when we can sneak away. I need you with me, Heero, always. I'm yours and you're mine, and I'm tired of pretending other wise." She was slightly surprised at her owe words but knew they were true. Those endless pools of Prussian blue softened at her and a beautiful smile bloomed over his striking face.

" As you wish, my angel."

And he pressed the lightest kiss to her forehead, as the waves crashed over the shore just beyond the window.

FIN

Ok so that was it! What did ya think?!? Please let me know! Is it to OOC or what? I am a BIGBIGBIG GW fan and I hate it when the characters are TOO far of the mark and I hope that I didn't do too bad on it! I really think that Heero would do something like this but only to Relena! So please review! I need feedback!!!!!

Thanks! Love you ALL!

Sirius'Vixen


End file.
